User blog:Sunriseondarkenedseas/Read this
Yesterday I already started about this, but because several people weren’t online at the time and because I want to explain everything about it, I’m writing this thing. About In the past I’ve written several blogs about how should behave and breaking the rules et cetera et cetera, and because it’s happening again; why not write another one. This blog might be even more important than the ones before, because now the behavior on the wiki includes bullying. And what I think bullying on this wiki includes: * Calling people names (not like “bitch” or anything, we know that’s just joking) * Talking bad about people without reason when they’re not online and laugh about them * Making groups and excluding other people because “they do not fit” (probably a few more, but it's early and can't think of more right now) Let’s all look at the reason why we made this wiki. It’s because we are all friends and wanted to have a place for ourselves to have fun. We’ve made mistakes, as individuals, but as a group too. We’ve had fights, we still have fights. But we got through this, not by ourselves, but we got through this together, as a group. So why is this happening right now? Sometimes it’s hard to see when people are joking or when they’re just plain mean, but remember that when you are joking, it doesn’t always mean that the other person thinks you are joking too and is not hurt by it. Can’t you see that this wiki for some people is a way to escape life, because real life is hard enough for them? Is it really necessary to be mean here too? And to be honest, I don’t care for the world that that is how you normally are. You should start caring about other people before you care about yourself. Don’t forget that other people have feelings too and even though they don’t tell you, they can really hurt by your behavior. A few things # I’m not afraid to ban my closest friends, if it means I’m doing the right thing # That I am the one who writes this blog, does not mean I never cross the line myself, so everything that I write applies for me too. What this means Users without rights The normal; kicking when necessary, otherwise a ban. Users with rights The most important thing about people with rights, is in my opinion that they should give an example how to behave. If we can’t even behave normally, why do we even try to make people without rights behave. And if we break the rules, it means that kicking people without rights because they do the same is hypocrite. Chat mods Chat mods have rights to kick people of chat, but if they break the rules, it’s very easy for the admins to remove their rights again. So what will happen for chat mods: * If you misbehave 1 or 2 times, it will just be kicking * 2 or 3 times (depends on what you did) will lead to a ban (time depending on what you did; AND I’M ASKING FELLOW PEOPLE WITH RIGHTS, DO NOT CHANGE OR REMOVE THIS BAN UNTIL WE HAVE DISCUSSED ABOUT THIS). * When it’s necessary (this will we decided by the admins) your rights will be removed (time depending on what you did). I’ll be a lot stricter on chat mods than I’ll be on normal users, because chat mods should give the example, not be the ones who break the rules. Admins Since we are all bureacrats, no one on this wiki can take our rights away nor ban us for a long time (only a few seconds until you unban yourself). So what will happen: * Kicking. And kicking will happen every time it’s necessary. But I have faith this isn’t even necessary. I know my fellow bureaucrats are wonderful people that know how they should act and when they cross the line. And if you don’t, I’ll start a petition and ask wikia to remove your rights if you’re not doing it voluntary. Now peace. Category:Blog posts